Love Triangle Bet
by Theaphoenix
Summary: A bet between the two most popular boys in the school Edward and Jacob. What's the bet? Who can date the least popular girl first. And just who might this girl be? Bella Swan. All Human. Read on to find out.
1. Introduction with changes

A/N To all the readers I have heard from many of you that you had a little trouble with my grammar. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories (including the chapters in them) to make them longer and I hope a little easier to read. Hope you guys will continue to read my stories. P.S remember to review. ^.^

* * *

Background Information on the characters:

Bella: 17 years old

Edward: 17 years old

Emment: 18 years old

Rosalie: 18 years old

Alice: 17 years old

Jasper: 18 years old

Jacob: 17 years old

* * *

Preface:

Even though I was going to hurt one of them I knew I still a to choose. The only question is who? Everyone seems to be asking me this question and the answer I been giving them is I don't know. I know I am lying to myself I know the answer but I can't bare to hurt one of them. It doesn't matter right now, all three of us are already hurt. I told them both to meet me in the meadow at 1 o'clock on Saturday September 12, 2009. The day before my birthday. In rain or shine, and here I am thinking how should I break it to them. One person is going to get hurt badly and the other probably happy. But why did it have to be me to break his heart? If only time can go back I would rather not have spoken to both of them. Why was I so stupid? I remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer to be called Bella though. I am 17 years old. I live in Forks with my father Charlie Swan the town's police officer. My mother left us when I was young. I am the least popular kid in the school. I have long brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I only have a few friends, but we are very close. Alice Cullen, a short pixie with spiky black hair who is a shopalholic. Rosalie Hale, a beautiful blonde who could be a supermodel. Emmett Cullen, a very muscular big guy, Alice's oldest brother, also Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother having blondish hair and a nice body, who's Alice's boyfriend. Alice has one more older brother Edward, he is one of the most popular kids in the school, unlike us. He has brownish, bronze looking hair and beautiful looking green eyes. Edward is one of the most popular boys in the school. The other most popular boy is Jacob Black he has russet colored looking skin, dark black hair, and a muscular body.

After I finished eating I threw my tray away and when I was walking back to the table until someone bumped into me. I was about to hit the floor until the person who bumped into me caught me. I was too mesmerized by the emerald green eyes to look at my rescuer's face. We must have been in that position for a minute or two. Then I was standing upright again, I saw my rescuer's face. It was Edward Cullen.

Then in a outrageously rude voice he said to me, "Watch where your going."

I was very mad,seriously he was the one who bumped in to me. I couldn't believe it so I retorted, "Maybe you should be listening to your own advice."

Then I walked directly straight to my table. No one seemed to notice what happened so I quickly joined the conversation. Even though everyone here in this table is Edward's sibling they are totally nothing alike. Then I started to remember and daydream.

*Flashback*

(Age five-Bella's POV)

I was sitting at the sandbox all by myself. Normally mommy and daddy would play with me but, they are in a big fight. I hear them fight all the time. I try not to let them know that I hear them fighting and cry. That would make them both very sad.

I was just looking at the sand and was going to shovel some and put it in my bucket when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned arround and faced a boy. He looked nice wearing plain jeans and a nice green shirt. What I liked most about him was his eyes they were green, they were like emeralds.

Then he spoke to me, "Hi I'm Edward. Do you want to play with me and my brothers and sisters?"

I nodded and grinned happily. I saw them everytime I gone to the park, but was to shy to ask to play with them.

I was going to follow him, but he surprised me and took my hand and led us there. Hand in hand we walked to his family. He was going to introduce me to them, but then he realized that he forgot to ask my name.

I whispered to him quietly, "Bella" before he had the chance to ask.

With confidence he introduced me to his family, "Everyone this is Bella."

Then he pointed to his brothers and sisters one by one.

"This is Alice." Then he whispered softly so only I can hear, "She is my favorite sister."

He pointed at the girl who was shorter then the rest of them and was bouncing up and down. Already I can tell that we would get along nicely. Before he was able to point to the next person she suddenly ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

Then she said, " Doyouwanttoplayteapartywithme? Orwecanplaydressupinstead? Ialwayslovetoplaydressup!"

She said that all in one breath. I was going to ask her to say it again, but Edward interrupted me.

"Alice! Your scaring her!" To me he said, "Sorry she's very...welcoming. She's always like that, so don't be scared or surprise."

Alice with sad eyes turned to me and said, "Sorry Bella I didn't want to surprise you like that. What I meant to say was would you like to play tea party with me? Or do you want to play dress up because I love to play that. Oh and I am slightly physic."

I was a little surprised, but I believed her becuase she knew I what I was going to ask her.

Under Edward's breath I was able to hear, "Yeah right, she just thinks she is."

Before I gotten to ask him about that he pointed to the next person.

"This is Jasper." He was a quiet and shy guy it seems. He stared at me and looked away quietly. I noticed he stared at Alice a fraction longer, but thought it was brother and sister love at the time. Then I noted his clothing he was well dressed like Edward.

"This is Rosalie." She was very pretty, having lond wavy blonde hair. She didn't seem to like me much though, because she barely glanced at me.

"Lastly this is Emment." He was very scary. He was big like bully's and I was afraid he would hurt me. However, his actions surprised me. He came and gave me a big hug. Turns out he was more like a big teddy bear, not anything like I thought he was.

They all started telling me that they were all adopted and their life before they were adopted. They made me feel like I was family, and since then the Cullens and I were never apart.

Ever since that day I was friends with the Cullens.

(Age thirteen-Bella's POV)

Today Mike Newton was going to kiss me. I struggled so he would let me go, but he wouldn't. Then thank god Edward saw this and like a knight and shining armor he beat up Mike and warned him not to bother me any more. Ever since then he was protective of me. We were the best of friends, I always told him everything. He even showed me his favorite quiet place. It was in the woods a beautiful meadow, it was filled with many wild flowers. Then I never knew what happened, but Edward stated to avoid me. He even started to treat his siblings differently.

I was sitting under the tree near the school and reading my books as usually before school started. Usually Edward would walk up and talk to me, but he started ignoring me. I tried calling his house and talk to him but, no it was futile. I was sad for weeks, it felt as if my heart was torn in half and the other half was with Edward. His siblings tried to comfort me and slowly I got better, but it wasn't the same. Since then the group got more protective of me because they never wanted to see me hurt like that again.

*End of Flashback*

Till this very day I never knew why Edward is like this. He was such a sweet boy, but then he started to join the popular crowd. And treated his siblings and myself like we were under him. He picked on me on how I dress and I was a bookworm. All my secrets I told him were turned back against me. It hurt a year or two ago I would have been bawling, but now I am changed not like I used to be... vunerable.

* * *

**_A/N _**

**_Sorry everyone I have been very busy lately and haven't update. I know I changed the story slightly especially the flashback, but I hope it'll make more sense later. I hope that I made it slightly easier to read. The chapters are going to be longer with a some changes. I promise I will update more recently. Especially this week since I have vacation. I am going to try to update as much as I can so please review. Anonymous reviews are welcomed same with criticims or suggestions are too. So please _**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v **

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE.**

_**Your author,**_

_**~Theaphoenix**_


	2. Perfect day? NOT

_**A/N Thank you to the new readers that had added me on their favorite story, or author, or alerts. I appreciate these people, because they give me an encouragement to write. So please hang on with me and the story. I'll try and make it worth your while. ^_^. Also I like to thank the previous readers for their encouragement from adding me to their favorites or suggestions I appreciate it. =3**_

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The bell rang and broke me out of my reverie. I was going to walk and go to class like the rest of the crowd. Unfortuantely I slipped on some spilt water. Embracing myself for the impact and being laughed at, but it never came.

I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the arms of a russet colored skin and I looked up towards my savior. It was Jacob Black, he was handsome having a dark brown mesmerizing eyes and a great body. I could feel his hard 8 packs from our akward embrace. I noticed that I was just staring at him like an idiot and turned a dark shade of red. If it was any other girl who was caught from two handsome guys they would flirt with them. I on the other hand would I blush like an idiot. How fair was that?

I managed to stutter out, "T-T-T-Thank y-you for c-c-catching m-me."

He's reply with a heartbreaking grin, showing his pearly white teeth, "No problem it's not everyday that I am able to catch a beautiful girl."

After he said this I swore I turned another shade darker. Stupid blush, why did I have to blush so easily. I got out of the embrace and saw that everyone already left the cafeteria. Shoot, I'm going to be late to Biology.

I started to walk to the cafeteria doors and when I was to the door I heard him call out, "What's your name, beautiful?"

I answered with a small smile, "Bella."

I quickly exited the cafeteria and looked at my watch. Crap I am going to be late, I decided to run and luckily I didn't trip and barely made it through the door. My teacher, Mrs. Miner, glared at me. She always hated people late, but didn't say anything because the bell rang right after I entered the door.

I looked for an open seat, since the class was full and spotted on. With my luck I just had to sit in the middle of the classroom and to top that off I had to sit next to Edward Cullen. The ladies man, great there is no way I can't attract attention to myself. Most girl would kill to be me at this moment I know I am sitting next to THE Edward Cullen. But, after my past experience and how he treated me today there is no way I want to sit next to him. This day cannot be any worse, but of course it did.

"I hope everyone knows since this is a new quarter this is your new pernament seat for the rest of the year." Said Mrs. Miner.

Crap, why me seriously? I swear then all the girls in the classroom started staring daggers at me. If looks could kill I would have been killed like 13 times.

I don't think Edward liked this arrangement either because he asked at the same time as I did, "Mrs. Miner is it okay if I sit somewhere else?"

Her reply toward us was, "Life isn't what you want it to be. So the both of you will have to deal with it."

After that she made us do an experiment, 'Great just great'. Instead of other lab partners who are chatting and working mine was quiet. We were working more independently then together, so we finished a lot quicker. In the 85 minutes we had to do the experiment we finished in 60 minutes. We couldn't work on our homework because Mrs. Miner doesn't post that till the last five minutes of class. So instead I decided to draw, I took out my new sketchbook and let my mind wander.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing until Edward spoken up, "You're a great artist. Who are you drawing?"

I looked down at the sketchbook and notice a pair of mesmerizing eyes stare back at me. I only had the eyes and the basic features down, so I don't really know who I'm try to draw.

I was going to answer him, until he interupted me, "Oh I know who it is. It's me isn't it? You got those eyes in perfect details." He smiled arrogantly.

What nerve. I retorted hotly, "In your dreams Cullen. It is just a sketch, it could be anybody. After you said that there is no way am I going to tell you who it is."

Ha, take that you arrogant asshole. Technically I wasn't lying I don't know who it is yet.

The bell rang, and I quickly wrote down the homework and grabbed my things and made a dash to the doors. He was going to say something I can tell, but I left before he could of had the chance.

I quickly went into the girls' locker room and organized my things because I left in such a hurry. Then I noticed that I forgot my sketchbook, 'I left it in the Biology room' I thought.

I took my time and started changing into my gym clothes. 'Great last class of the day and my least favorite. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.'

Gym was brutal we were playing basketball. I managed to hit all my teammates with the ball and got a couple of bruises. Oh, and get this when I was trying to shoot the ball into the hoop and it hit the outer rim it bounced back and hit me in the face. Just a perfect day isn't it?

When gym was over I started to pack my gym clothes getting ready to leave. I decided to stop by the biology class to see if my sketchbook was there, but it wasn't 'I guess someone took it'.

Dejectedly I went to my locker and grabbed my books and walked quickly towards Emment's jeep. It was November, and being in Forks, Washington it is colder than usually.

When I got closer to the jeep I was able to make out a person standing there. It was a guy, I wonder who it is? As I got closer to the jeep, on cue the person turns around like answering my unasked question.

* * *

**_A/N I wanted to create another new story, but I don't know if it should get published or not. I have written an excerpt here I hope everyone who has read the new updated chapter will comment or PM me on what they think of the excerpt. So please tell me what you think of the little except on the bottom. Your opinion is valued greatly. It's all up to guys if this little excerpt should become a story or not. ^^_**

* * *

**_Excerpt of Quietness of the World Changes_**

_*Flashback*_

_(Age seven)_

_I have a perfect life living with my family. This included my mom, Renee, dad, Charlie, an older brother, Emment, who I call Emmy, and a younger sister, Alice. We lived in a beautiful house. It was two stories tall, and had a green grass with some sprouting of pretty wildflowers. It was like a little cottage, my safe zone. I was treated like a princess, everyone was happy. _

_But, then something terrible happened mommy and daddy started a lot. All day and all night long Emmy, Alice, and I were scared. What if our parents leave us? Then one day my fear was confirmed. _

_I was waiting for mommy to pick Alice and I at kindergarden, but she never came. We waited for a long time, then finally we saw a car. It was only daddy though, Alice and I were scared. Mommy always picked us up what was daddy doing here?_

_When we got home I came up and asked daddy, but he started crying. I never asked again afraid that daddy would cry. I was hoping to see mommy come home so I waited. I waited and waited mommy never came home. After two weeks I finally realized that mommy will never come back home._

_Ever since mommy left daddy hasn't been the same. Daddy started drinking a lot, Emmy, Alice, and I were scared. This isn't good for him. He took care of us fine, but it was like he was an empty shell. Then one day when daddy was drunk he forgot he was cooking for us. I was running downstairs to get my coloring book, but tripped. _

_Then I saw the fire, I was terrified and I panic. I yelled at Emmy and Alice to leave the house. I tried to wake up daddy, but he wouldn't wake up. Quickly I grabbed the rolling chair from his office and with the help of Emmy. We quickly rolled him to the front door. Emmy tried to pull him and I pushed him. Finally he was out of the house. _

_Then I remembered the family picture and mommy's things I raced back to get it. Running upstairs I quickly got the picture and her locket. Something she valued the most and threw them out the window to saftey. Then quickly running downstairs I tripped on the last step. And then I heard a big BOOM! I woke up unharmed, but there was a ringing in my ear. _

_I quickly ran outside to see if everyone is safe, but the ringing didn't stop. __I went to Emmy and Alice and they were concerned. I saw their mouths moving but I didn't hear a word they say. What is going on? Then darkness consumed me. _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N So what did you think about the excerpt? Comment, review, or PM me whichever it doesn't matter. But do me a favor and click the review button._**

**_~Theaphoenix_**

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**REVIEW**


End file.
